Love forever
by noemi-angel
Summary: Anos depois de a Rapt ter terminado, o destino se encarrega de duas antigas amigas se encontrarem novamente.
1. Reencontro

Faz dois anos que ela me deixou aqui e foi seguir sua vida de antes. Eu tentei fazer com que ela abandonasse tudo isso, já que ela não seria feliz desse jeito, mas ela não me ouviu e partiu, deixando em mim uma profunda saudade e fazendo com que eu tomasse uma decisão maluca e que mudou completamenteo rumo da minha , eu sou igual a ela, me transformei em uma pessoa fria e que também trabalha matando pessoas mesquinhas.

**Não há um único dia em que eu não pense nela, queria tanto ter aceitado sua proposta e ter ido viver ao seu lado, mas não, eu não sei porque, mas algo em mim não me deixava fazer isso, e hoje, eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde ela está, se é feliz, se está bem e tudo mais.**

Acabo de receber ordens de meu chefe para que eu vá a Tóquio resolver alguns problemas por lá. Faz muito tempo que não vou para Tóquio, pois aquele lugar me traz muitas lembranças de nós duas, mas se é o trabalho, não posso recusar. Chegando no aeroporto, pegoo avião que me levaria para lá. Poucas horas depois, chego a Tóquio, porém há algo estranho, algo que não consigo descrever, algo inquieta meu coração, minha mente e minha alma.

**Saio para pensar um pouco, talvez me lamentar, da mesma forma que tenho feito nos dois últimos anos. Mas de qualquer forma, hoje algo está diferente, algo está para acontecer, eu posso sentir. Só espero que não seja algo ruim, se bem que desde que ela foi embora, nenhuma notícia foi capaz de me alegrar**

Finalmente retornei ao lugar que me traz tantas lembranças que ao mesmo tempo em que corroem minha alma, me levam ao mais belo dos sonhos, onde posso lembrar do tempo em que estávamos perto uma da outra.

Uma forte chuva interrompe meus pensamentos, me fazendo começar a correr a procura do hotel onde ficaria hospedada até terinar meu serviço. Até que, no meio do caminho, esbarro em uma pessoa, e, quando me viro para pedir desculpas...

**Começa a chover, várias pessoas começam a correr procurando abrigo, mas eu não, sou indiferente a isso, a chuva agora, é o menos dos meus problemas, até que, enquanto ando distraida, algfuém esbarra em mim, quase me derrubando no chão e logo depois se vira apressadamente para me ajudar. Não pode ser...**


	2. Mal entendidos

É a Jo

**Meg**

Me desculpo por quase tê-la derrubado, mas não conseguia disfarçar minha cara de espanto e extrema felicidade.

**-Ma-magina, não foi nada. Eu disse boquiaberta ao vê-la bem na minha frente.**

Toda a minha pressa de antes sumira, agora, a única coisa que me importava era ela, saber o que tinha feito em todo esse tempo, como estava e tudo mais.

**Percebi que toda a sua pressa de antes, agora virava ansiedade, felicidade e sabe se lá deus o que mais.**

Dessa vez ela não vai fazer a mesma coisa que fez antes, não vou deixa-la sair da minha vida novamente.

**Mesmo feliz com o que aconteceu, me viro para continuar meu caminho, mas algo me impede, ou melhor dizendo, alguém. Sinto quando ela segura meu braço com força dizendo que não ia permitir que eu fizesse o mesmo de dois anos atras.**

Eu a paro, lhe digo que deixarei que ela vá embora novamente, ela me olha confusa, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

**Não faço nada, permaneço ali, procurando em seu semblante alguma resposta, alguma certeza. Mas não encontro nada. Peço então para conversarmos em algum outro lugar e ela diz que sim.**

Ela me pede para irmos conversar em algum lugar, e eu vou. Sei que tenho trabalho amanhã cedo, mas isso não importa mais, saber o que aconteceu é infinitamente mais importante do que obedecer uma ordem.

**Enquanto caminhamos, nenhuma de nós duas diz alguma coisa, ficamos apenas em silencio, andando pela chuva que logo para. Depois de algum tempo andando, finalmente chegamos em meu apartamento, e eu peço que ela entre.**

Chegando lá, conheço o lugar no qual ela tem vivido todo esse tempo. É grande e bonito, um pouco sério como a Jo sempre foi, algumas coisas eram mais organizadas que outras, e, enquanto mato minha curiosidade, volto a olhas para ela e percebo que ela sorri para mim.

**-Você sempre foi um pouco curiosa não?!**

-Sim, sempre. (digo corando um pouco) Mas então, vamos conversar?

**-Claro.**

Durante o tempo que passamos conversando, eu lhe perguntei o que ela tinha feito da vida e o que pretendia fazer também.

**Ela me fez várias perguntas, mas eu não deixei de perceber a tristeza que ela sentia pelo o que eu fiz no passado.**

Ela me olhava como se sentisse remorso, e eu não queria isso, queria que ela me olhasse de outro jeito, com ternura por exemplo. Me levanto e vou em direção a porta, estava triste, se ela realmente se importasse comigo, teria dito algo mais, e não apenas me olhado daquela forma.

**Ao perceber que ela pretendia ir embora, corro atras dela e lhe pergunto porque, e ela me diz que lamentava ter trazido o passado de volta ao querer saber o porque das minhas atitudes, que eu não lhe devia explicações de nada, que queria que eu seguisse a minha vida e que fosse feliz.**


	3. Reparadno os erros

Ela me disse que não entendia o porque da minha atitude, que ela gostaria de conversar mais comigo, resolver toda essa historia e me pede para ficar. Já era tarde e lhe digo que precisava ir para o hotel, que eu nem sabia onde ficava.

**Eu pergunto o nome do hotel e em seguida pego um mapinha da cidade (desses de lista telefonica) e lhe mostro qua a tal rua do hotal ficava do outro lado da cidade e digo que ela poderia passar a noite comigo**

Realmente seria impossivel chegar ao hotel antes das 3 horas da manhã, e decido aceitar seu convite.

**Bom, se ela aceitou o meu convite, é sinal de que não está tão magoada assim, caso contrário, conhecendo a Meg como eu conheço, ela já teria ido embora.**

A Jo parece aliviada por eu ter aceitado passar a noite aqui, gosto disso, gosto de vê-la calma e feliz, embora ela não demonstre a felicidade que sente.

**-Bom, eu vou te emprestar algumas roupas, o banheiro é bem ali, você pode colocar a sua mala em algum lugar e ir tomar banho.**

-Obrigada Jo.

Enquanto estou no banho, ouço o barulho de gavetas se abrindoe fechando, logo depois a Jo fala que quando eu saisse do banheiro as roupas estariam em cima da cama. Terminando o banho, vou em direção ao quarto, enquanto a Jo está na sala. Visto as roupas (que são um tanto curtas demais já que se tratava da Jo) e vou para a sala para agradece-la por tudo. Ela estava lendo, muito concentrada. Engraçado, quando trabalhavamos na Rapt tudo era tão corrido que eu nunca vi a Jo lendo nada, mas ela fica muito linda com essa expressão.

**Eu estava lendo calmamente, quando percebo qua Meg está na sala, me observando, ou melhor, me admirando com um ar de encanto. Nçao vou negar que vê-la desse jeito mexe muito comigo, seus olhos serenos e expressivos, sua voz suave, seus traços tão delicados e belos... A essa hora, eu nem pensava mais no livro, só olhava para ela da mesma forma que ela olha para mim, e ficamos alguns longos minutos assim, até que ela quebra esse silencio.**

-Muito obrigada por tudo Jo, pelas suas roupas e hospitalidade, sou muito grata a você.

**-Mas sou eu quem lhe deve gratidão Meg, a anos atras vc ensinou coisas muito valiozas que levo comigo até hoje.**

Eu sorrio sem jeito, digo a ela que ela também é muito importante em minha vida, que mesmo longe, eu sempre pensei nela e me aproximo para abraça-la

**Ao ouvir tais palavras, começo a ficar sem jeito e resolvo mudar de assunto para evitar que eu fizesse alguma besteira ao me deixar levar pelo momento.**

**-Está com fome Meg?**

Ela mudou de assunto do nada, fiquei um pouco decepcionada, esperava algo mais, mas resolvo não insistir nisso.

-Sim estou, podemos comer algo?

**-Claro, o que vc quer? Se você quiser, eu posso cozinhar alguma coisa já que a essa hora nada mais está aberto.**

-Você vai cozinhar?? -digo um pouco espantada- Que mudança ein Jo, mas se vc preferir, posso fazer aquele sanduiche que você adorava.

**-Você é convidada, não quero te dar trabalho.**

-Magina Jo, pode deixar que eu faço -falei isso enquanto a abracei por tras-

**-Tudo bem então, enquanto você faz o lanche eu vou tomar um banho ok?! **

**E dou um jeito de sair de lá bem rápido, pois tudo isso está mexendo demais com a minha cabeça.**

Parece que ela está fugindo de mim, mas não vou deixar isso acontecer, se ela não corresponder aos meus sentimentos, tudo bem, mas só vou me dar por voncida depois de uma boa e longa conversa entre nós duas.

**No banho, penso muito bem em minha vida e que rumo eu pretendo tomar com ela, se eu aceitar meg ao meu lado, tenho que ver se isso realmente será o melhor para ela. **

**Saio do banho sentindo um cheuro maravilhoso da comida que ela fazia. Ela percebe que a porta se abre e vem falar comigo**

-Jo, você demorou muito, e você ainda tá enrolada nessa toalha, vamos logo!

Eu não podia demonstrar minha reação ao vê-la desse jeito, mas ela era linda, mesmo com a toalha cobrindo seu corpo, podia se ver isso.

**Isso não é típico de mim, mas desde que ela estava aqui, toda hora eu fico sem jeito, ainda mais agora que ela me viu assim só de toalha. Se bem que quado trabalhavamos na Rpat, ela tinha me visto desse jeito outras vezes, mas meus sentimentos eram diferentes, eram só de amizade, não de amor como agora.**

**Vou para o quarto e me troco logo, depois vou até a cozinha onde ela me esperava sentada a mesa.**

**-**Até que enfim a senhorita resolve aparecer não?! -lhe digo sorrindo-

**-Me desculpe pela demora, mas se você estava com muita fome não precisava ter me esperado.**

-Que isso Jo, foi brincadeira, lógico que eu te espero.

**-Tudo bem então, vamos comer.**

Após a refeição, como já era tarde, fomos dormir. Apesar de grande, o apartamento da Jo só tinha um quarto, que na verdade era uma suíte enorme, onde havia um gruarda-roupa bem grande e duas comodas, uma televisão e no centro do quarto uma cama de casal que aparentava ser muito confortavel.


	4. Mudanças

**-Você dorme aqui na cama que eu vou para o sofá, tudo bem assim para você?**

**-**Mas não faz bem dormir em um sofá, mesmo que por uma noite Jo.

**-Mas você chegou de viagem hoje, está cansada e precisa descansar, e um sofá não é lugar para isso, diferente da cama. **

**-**Jo, a cama é de casal, porque não durmimos nós duas nela?

**-Não tem problema isso para você?**

-Claro que não

**-Tudo bem então.**

Nós arrumamos a cama e nos deitamos.A chuva começou novamente, na verdade foi mais uma tempestade, o que me impediu de dormir e fez com que eu ficasse me virando de um lado para o outro da cama, até, que, sem querer acabei acordando a Jo.

**Eu acordo assustada, com a Meg praticamente rolando para cima de mim, percebo então que está chovendo e muito, noites assim sempre a deixam inquieta, decido tentar acalma-la então.**

**-Você está bem Meg?**

**-**Estou, só não estou conseguind dormir, a tempestade está bem forte né.

**Nessa hora, olho para fora e me perco em pensamentos, fico olhando a chuva cair e junto com ela alguns raios, até que sinto que Meg se aconchegar em mim.**

-Jo, você se importa se eu te abraçar até pegar no sono?-N-não, pode me abraçar sim.

**Eu a aconchego em meus braços, passando a mão gentilmente por seu cabelo, ela é tão doce, tão meiga, e parece tão frágil agora que está assustada, tenho vontade de protege-la, faze-la feliz.**

-Me sinto muito bem quando estou assim com você Jo.

**-Também me sinto bem perto de você Meg.**

**E então, dentro de pouco tempo e ainda abraçadas, nós duas adormecemos.**

**Quando eu acordo, Meg ainda está dormindo, ela fica linda enquanto dorme, angelical. Tanto que me faz esquecer o mundo ao meu redor e pensar apenas nela. Quando acordo de meu transe, decido preparar o café da manhã, assim paro de ficar observando-a.**

Acordo sentindo o cheiro do café da manhã, vou até a cozinha ainda meio sonolenta e encontro a Jo preparando tudo.

**-**Bom dia Jo.

**-Bom dia! **

**A mesa estava forrada com uma bela toalha branca, com duas xícaras de porcelana, alguns pães, frios, leite e chá, tudo muito bem organizado enquanto a Jo fazia alguma no forno que cheirava muito bem.**

**-Sente-se, espero que o café esteja do seu agrado -Sorrio para ela.**

**-**Você preparou tudo isso Jo?

**-Sim, espero que goste.**

**-**Eu puxo uma cadeira e me sento a mesa, pego uma xícara, coloco chá nela, a Jo apenas me observa. Após algum tempo termino de comer, então, me levanto e vou para o quarto me arrumar.

-Obrigada por tudo Jo, mas agora eu preciso sair, afinal eu vim aqui a trabalho.

-**Tudo bem, eu te acompanho.**

**Nós trocamos de roupa e depois saímos, estava um belo dia, o céu azul e o sol brilhava com intensidade, andamos por algum tempo até chegar ao local para qual o seu chefe a havia mandado.**

**-Bom, acho que você fica aqui, foi muito bom te encontrar novamente depois de todos esses anos.**

-Mas Jo, eu só vou resolver algumas coisas aqui e depois nós podemos nos encontrar novamente, e então nós podemos jantar juntas, o que você acha?

**-Tudo bem então.**

-E Jo, eu preciso conversar sobre uma coisa com você...

**-Pode falar.**

**Nessa hora, antes que ela conseguisse falar alguma coisa, uma pessoa chama por ela e a cumprimenta, certamente é seu cliente...sua cliente melhor dizendo, ela era uma cantora famosa mas que estava com alguns problemas e havia contratado Meg para que a protegesse, ela era alta, magra, esbelta, com belas curvas, e, desde o primeiro instante que viu a Meg, não tirou mais seus olhos dela..**


	5. Doce supresa

-Bom, dia, eu sou Meg, e você deve ser a Sakura, prazer em conhece-la- estendo a mão para cumprimenta-la.

_- O prazer, é todo meu. _

**Ela retira os óculos e abraça forte a Meg, isso já está passando dos limites...Desde quando se trata assim uma pessoa que você nunca viu na vida?!**

**-Bom Meg, tenho que ir agora. - Me aproximo e a abraço carinhosamente, beijo seu rosto e sussurro em seu ouvido: **

**-Nos vemos a noite, vou estar te esperando.**

-O-ok, até lá Jo.

**A deixo com um olhar espantado e as bochehcas coradas, enquanto sua cliente me lançava um olhar furioso e vou resolver algumas coisas para de noite.**

**-**Bom, então, de quem eu devo protege-la?

_-Bom, a algumas semanas algumas pessoas tem me seguido, só por precaução, decidi contratar seus serviços. Mas o que acha de irmos tomar um chá aqui perto, assim acertamos melhor todos os detalhes._

-Tudo bem.- Sorrio para ela

Depois de andarmos por alguns minutos, chegamos em um restaurante que aparentava ser muito caro. Ela olha para mim sorrindo pede para que eu a acompanhe. Pede uma mesa para nós duas e se senta graciosamente esperando que eu faça o mesmo.

_-E então, o que vai querer pedir?_

-Ah, eu não sei, esse lugar não é um pouco caro?- Fico constrangida

_- Não tem problema, eu pago para você.. Você é muito simpatica e bela sabia?_

-Obrigada.- Me sinto cada vez mais sem jeito diante dela.

Ela chama alguém, e em seguida pede dois sucos de laranja e alguns pãesinhos para acompanhar. Pouco tempo depois, o atendente traz uma bandeija com dois copo e um estinho de pães quetinham uma aparencia ótima.

_-Isso está bom para você ou você quer pediu outra coisa?_

-Não, está ótimo, muito obrigada. - Pego o suco e tomo um pouco, em seguida, ela pega um pãosinho e me oferece.

_-Não está com fome Meg? _

-Ahh, não é isso, é que hoje de manhã a Jo, fez um café da manhã com um monte de coisas para nós duas.. Mas eu aceito sim.- Pego o pãosinho e dou uma mordida.

_-Ah, vocês moram juntas então?_

-Não é isso, é que..- Nesse instante ela pega um guardanapo e se inclina na cadeira, ficando bem próxima do meu rosto, passa-o delicadamente no canto de minha boca sorrindo em seguida.

_-Estava com um farelinho de pão, espero que não tenha se importado. _

-N-não, está tudo bem.- Eu ainda estava tentando me recompor.

Após terminarmos de comer, discutimos todos os detalhes e lugares nos quais eu devia protege-la. As horas se passarsm e já estava quase na hora de encontrar a Jo. Quando olho no relógio, me apresso em sair para poder passar em alguma loja aberta e comprar algo para ela, afinal, seria hoje que nós conversariamos sobre o nosso passado e futuro.

-Me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir, preciso comprar uma coisa antes de ir embora... você poderia me ligar amanha?

_-Porque tanta pressa? O que você tem de tão importante para fazer?_

-Vou fazer uma surpresa para a Jo.- Disse enquanto saia correndo.

**Já era quase de noite, eu preparava tudo pensando nela, me preocupando com os mínimos detalhes. Hoje a noite seria linda.. a lua cheia brilhava no céu, enquanto, aos poucos, várias estrelas surgiam.**

Quase todas as lojas já estavam fechadas.. até que, enquanto corro pelas ruas, encontro uma aberta, uma loja de chocolates.. vai ser lá mesmo! Entro e começo a procurar algo que tenha a ver com a Jo, uma senhora de idade muito simpática que era vendedora da loja me ajuda. Não disse muita coisa para ela, mas ela acertou em cheio..Pediu que eu esperasse um pouco e entrou em uma portinha na loja, voltou com uma caixa em forma de coração e bombons de sabores sortidos. Fiquei um pouco sem graça, talvez ela tenha entendido outra coisa, mas a caixa era a cara da Jo. Decido compra-la, enquanto pago, a tal senhora faz uma bela embalagem e me dá junto com a caixa um cartão, que segundo ela, era cortesia.

Volto apressada para o apartamento da Jo, já estava alguns minutos atrasada e não queria deixa-la esperando.

Ela abre a porta com um sorriso, mas não me deixa passar, diz que era uma surpresa.

Mas como eu vou entrar jo? - Eu a olho sem entender

-**Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito nisso... **

**Vendo seus olhos com cuidado e a levo até o quarto, retiro a venda, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos.**

-Então eu não posso saber o que você está preparando?! eu disse sorrindo, passo a mão lentamente por seu rosto

**-Ainda não, ainda não está pronto. Porque não toma um banho, e depois vem jantar?- pego sua mão e a beijo delicadamente**

-Está bem, até daqui a pouco então.

**Sorrio para ela e em seguida saio do quarto, fechando a porta. **

**Termino de arrumar tudo e coloco os pratos de porcelana branca na mesa, a refeição servida em travessas que ficavam ao centro da mesa que era coberta por uma bela toalha branca, com algun detalhes florais. **

**Alguns minutos depois, Meg aparece na sala, ventindo um belo vestido verde, que o que eucombinava com seus olhos que agora expressavam surpresa e felicidade, ao ver o que eu tinha preparado.**

-Jo, está perfeito, você fez tudo isso?

**-Sim, espero que tenha gostado **

-Eu adorei, muito obrigada mesmo.- Vou até ela e a abraço forte

**-Vamos jantar então.- Puxo uma cadeira para que Meg se sente e me sento em seguida, essa noite tem tudo para ser maravilhosa.**


	6. Coração aflito

**Tudo já estava na mesa, muito bem arrumado, então, sirvo a Meg, que me observa, sorrindo.**

-Muito obrigada Jo...

**-Não há de que, mas prove primeiro, para saber se gostou.**

-Não isso Jo...Obrigada por estar novamente em minha vida, estou muito feliz com isso..foi o que eu sempre quis desde que você partiu, e agora, tudo isso é real..por favor, me prometa que nunca mais vai embora.

**Nessa hora, percebi que ela estava quase chorando. Imediatamente então, me levantei e fiquei do seu lado, abraçando-a forte.**

-Tudo bem Meg, eu prometo.

Ela então acaricia minha face, em seguida, deposita um sutil beijo em meu rosto. Seu olhar agora era diferente, intenso, e fez com que eu ficasse novamente deslumbrada com ela.

-**Meg, eu preciso conversar com você.**

-Tudo bem, vamos. - Ela se levanta e começa a andar em direção à sala.

**-Meg, não vai jantar primeiro??**

**-**Depois, afinal, também preciso conversar com você**.**

**Vou com ela para a sala, me sentando ao seu lado no sofá, pego uma de suas mão, e olho em seus olhos, enquanto sinto meu coração acelerar até quase sair pela boca. **

**-**Jo, eu quero que saiba que..

Nessa hora, antes que eu conseguisse terminar minha frase, a Jo coloca seu dedo em minha boca, me silenciando.

**-Meg, o que eu tenho para lhe dizer, é muito importante, talvez você nunca me perdoe por isso, talvez fique brava e nunca mais queira me ver na sua frente.. e eu prometo, que qualquer que seja a sua decisão, eu irei respeitar, mas no momento, eu não posso mais conviver com essa dúvida e te escondendo isso, me desculpe por interrompe-la, mas o que eu preciso lhe contar, é muito importante.**

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

**-Meg, quando nos conhecemos, a anos atrás, você mudou minha vida completamente, fazendo com que eu me tonrnasse uma pessoa que eu jamais pensei ser capaz de ser, no entanto, graças a você, eu consegui isso, e então, você se tornou extremamente importante em minha vida, e eu jurei para mim mesma que te protegeria de tudo, mesmo que isso custasse a minha vida, e então, naquele dia, eu não tive escolha, tive que partir para que você ficasse bem, mas essa decisão doeu muito em mim, pois minha vida ficou vazia sem você, e o meu único consolo e empecilho de ir atrás de você, era que eu sabia que você estaria bem e segura, e não queria colocar isso em risco novamente. Mas então naquele dia em que eu te encontrei na rua, algo dentro de mim fez com que eu me sentisse a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, e eu agradeci muito a vida, por ter te colocado novamente em meu caminho, mas então, eu vi que as coisas não podiam continuar assim, e mesmo que com isso eu perca muita coisa, eu preciso tentar, só por favor, nunca duvide do que eu sinto por você, nem da minha intenção de que você seja muito feliz, mesmo que para isso acontecer, eu tenha que te deixar partir.**

Eu estava em choque, não sabia o que dizer, então ela poderia sumir novamente?? Como ela acha que eu poderia ser feliz sem ela ao meu lado?? Se eu soubesse disso antes, eu jamais a teria deixado ir, eu iria atras dela, eu lutaria por ela, para ficar ao seu lado. Nessa hora, pensando em tudo o que ela me dissera, começo a chorar, é involuntário, não consigo controlar minhas lágrimas, são lágrimas tão antigas, já derramadas tantas vezes, mas que ainda expressam o meu maior medo e aflição, perder a Jo.

**Ela havia começado a chorar, nessa hora, cresce dentro de mim um enorme desespero, o de que eu a tivesse magoado de alguma forma, eu tento abraçá-la para que ela se acalme, mas ela se solta de mim. **

-Me solta Jo, não chega perto de mim, você não sabe o diz, você não sabe o que eu sinto, se soubese, jamais diria essas coisas..

**-Meg, por favor, não fique assim, olha eu jamais quis te magoar. - Seguro seu rosto, afim de fazer com que ela olhasse para mim, mas não adianta, ela mais uma vez me impede de chegar perto dela.**

Eu não posso aguentar isso, é demais para mim, não posso suportar novamente a partida da Jo, caso algum dia ela ache que sua presença me tras riscos. Então, em um impulso, eu me levanto, pegando apenas meu casaco e saio pela porta, correndo e chorando, sem saber para onde ir, desejando apenar poder voltar para o meu sonho, onde lá, eu era feliz.


	7. Um novo horizonte

**Permaneci sentada, imóvel, ainda em choque, e assim que dei por mim e corri atras dela, era tarde demais, ela já havia sumido e eu não sabia para onde ela poderia ter ido. Começava a chover novamente, então, corri para dentro, e peguei uma lista telefonica, ia ligar para todos os hotéis da cidade, nem que para isso ficasse acordada a noite inteira..na verdade, mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria dormir, pois eu só pensaia nela e no rumo que as coisas tomaram.**

Estava chovendo forte, mas não importava, só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, esquecer isso, voltar para o meu refúgio feliz onde ela sempre estaria me esperando de braços abertos, mas isto seria apenas um sonho. Corro o mais rápido que posso, sem saber para onde ir, passando por ruas desconhecidas, seguindo um caminho estranho, que não me levaria a nenhum lugar que me interessasse, mas eu preciva ir.

No meio da caminho, já escuro pela noite e tempestade, esbarro em alguém..ah que ironia, como eu queria me virar e ver que essa pessoa era a Jo, como queria abraça-la..Mas não é ela que encontro quando me viro. Encontro Sakura, ela estava com um guarda-chuva grande e o colocou sobre mim, me olhando de um jeito espantado.

_-Meg, o que aconteceu? Porque está correndo por ai e ainda por cima nessa chuva, você pode ficar doente!_

-Não é isso, eu só..ah, só esfriando um pouco a cabeça.

_-Entendo..mas não quer que eu te leve para casa?_

-Não tenho para onde ir..- Eu lhe disse envergonhada.

_-Então venha para o meu apartamento, pode ficar lá o tempo que quiser.-_Ela disse, sorrindo_._

-Não, obrigada, não quero lhe dar trabalho.

_-Não vai, acredite.-_E começou a me arrastar para dentro de seu carro que estava parado a esperando a poucas ruas dali.

Durante o caminho, ela não parava de conversar, parecia muito animada com toda essa situação, engraçado que para mim estava sendo o oposto..

Não demorou muito até que chegássemos a sua casa...sua mansão na verdade, pois a casa era enorme, com um jardim grande e muito bem cuidado a frente, andando mais um pouco, paramos em frente a casa, onde uma empregada nos esperava na porta com um guarda-chuva. Assim que entramos, Sakura jogou seu casaco molhado em cima de uma mesinha perto da entrada, revelando seu vestido um tanto revelador, me olhando em seguida.

_- Venha Meg, vou lhe dar roupas secas.-_Ela disse enquanto subia as escadas, esperando que eu a seguisse, e assim o fiz. Chegando no segundo andar, andamos por um longo corredor cor creme sté que chegamos a ultima porta...era seu quarto.

_-Meu quarto é o ultimo-_Ela riu_- Assim posso ter mais privacidade e não ouço tanto barulho...praticamente fico isolada do resto da casa._

-Ah.

_-Bom, vou pegar para você uma toalha, uma camisola e lingerie para que possa passar a noite tudo bem.-_Ela disse enquanto revirava algumas gavetas.

-Qualquer coisa para mim está bom- Eu disse meio sem jeito.

_-Que isso..você é minha convidada, não pode usar qualquer coisa. Aqui está, espero que goste, em minha opinião, vai ficar muito bom em seu corpo._

Ela me deu uma camisola rosa, de seda, que ia até mais ou menos a metade da minha coxa, e uma calcinha de renda branca, delicada e pequena, não devia cobrir muita coisa...

Corei depois de ver o que ela tinha escolhido para mim, mas peguei mesmo assim, afinal, era melhor do que as minhas roupas em seu estado atual.

_-O banheiro e naquela porta ali, vem, eu te levo.-_E começou a me guiar em direção ao seu banheiro. Seu quarto (suite na verdade) era muito grande, confortável e luxuoso, tudo decorado com muito bom gosto. E o banheiro não ficava atras: as paredes eram de azulejo branco com algumas pequenas flores no centro, muito sutil, mais adiante, em frente a porta a pia que era de tamanho razoável, e no centro do banheiro uma linda banheira redonda, que havia sido preprada com pétalas de rosas e óleos aromatizantes, e ao lado, um pequeno box.

_-Fique a vontade.-_ Ela disse, saindo em seguida e fechando a porta.

Liguei o chuveiro, criando uma atmosfera de vapor ao meu redor e comecei a retirar as roupas lentamente, colocando-as no cesto ao lado da pia, entrando no box logo em seguida, deixando que a água quente caisse sobre mim, me calmando um pouco, começo a refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu comigo e com a Jo, e sinto lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto, misturando-se com a água quente que caia incessantemente. Alguns minutos depois, após ter me certificado de que meus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos por causa do choro, saio do banho, me enxugando e vestindo as roupas que ela havia me dado e que, de fato, me serviam perfeitamente.

Assim que sai do banheiro, os olhos de Sakura que pareciam concentrar-se em um livro, voltaram-se para mim, e logo um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Ela se levantou e veio até mim.

_-Sabia que você está linda assim.._

-O-obrigada

_-Que isso, só disse a verdade._

-E você, não vai tomar seu banho?

_-Eu já tomei, resolvi te deixar mais sossegada para ficar no banho o quanto quisesse e fui tomar banho em outro banheiro._

-Desculpe pelo incomodo...

_**-**__De modo algum Meg, sua presença aqui está sendo muito boa para mim. Bom, já está tarde, melhor irmos dormir._

- Tudo bem, você poderia me levar até o quarto onde vou ficar?

_-Claro, me acompanhe._

A segui até o quarto que eu iria passar a noite. Era um quarto um pouco mais simples, mas ainda assim muito bonito. Não demorou muito até que eu pegasse no sono.

Novamente eu a vi, mais que isso, eu a abracei, disse e ouvi uma confissão de amor, pertencemos uma a outra naquela noite, o mundo lá fora havia congelado, só havia nós duas ali e o nosso amor era capaz de superar tudo.


	8. Até o fim!

Acordo de madrugada, com os trovões da tempestade que havia piorado. Estou suada e só no quarto de Sakura, novamente, tudo que pensei viver com a Jo não passou de outro torturante sonho. Se as coisas continuassem assim, eu acabaria enlouquecendo, mesmo que fosse para lhe dizer adeus, eu precisava encontra-la, nem que por uma última vez.

Pensando no meu encontro com ela, que, poderia ser o último, começo a chorar, a dor de me imaginar novamente sem a Jo ao meu lado é insuportável. Durante todos esses anos, eu meramente exiti, não posso dizer que vivi, não posso dizer que sonhei, que amei, porque não fiz nada disso, tudo o que eu podia fazer era pedir, com todas as minhas forças para que ela estivesse bem e fosse feliz, mas isso agora não basta mais.

-_Meg?-_ Ouço a voz de Sakura e em seguida suas batidas na porta.

_-Ainda está acordada? Se estiver abra, por favor.._

Me levanto e v ou até a porta, destrancando-a e abrindo-a.

-Algum problema Sakura?

_-Posso entrar?_

-Claro...A casa é sua afinal...

Ela entra e se senta na cama, esperando que eu me junte a ela, após fechar a porta novamente, me sento do outro lado da cama, de frente para ela.

_-Desculpe te incomodar a essa hora, é que eu não conseguia dormir e fiquei pensando em você, e como você estava, então resolvi vir aqui..-Ela agora olhava para o colchão, não mais para os meus olhos. _

-Tudo bem, eu também não estava conseguindo dormir..- Tento sorrir e parecer simpática_._

_-Sabe Meg, posso te conhecer a pouco tempo, mas realmente gosto de você, da sua presença, mas você hoje parece tão aflita, tão triste...Isso está me deixando mal, não sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ver sorrir, de fazer algo para que se sinta melhor...-_

Ao terminar de dizer isso, ela coloca sua mão em meu rosto, numa leve carícia.

_-_Muito obrigada mesmo Sakura, mas é muito..complicado...e infelizmente não há nada que se possa fazer. Mas não se preocupe, você já fez muito por mim. Se não fosse por você, eu não teria onde passar a noite por exemplo, foi muita gentileza da sua parte e..._-_ Ela coloca um dedo em meus lábios, me impedindo de continuar.

_-Meg, você é uma pessoa muito transparente...É aquela moça que estava te acompanhando aquele dia não é?_

-A Jo...

_-Sim, é por ela que você está assim não é? _

-É.._._

_-Meg, se ela te faz sofrer, se ela te deixa nesse estado, o melhor que você pode fazer é manter distância dela.-_

Quando ela disse isso, olhei para ela, atonita.

-Como pode dizer isso?! Eu, eu a amo, ficar longe dela já me fez muito mal, você não faz ideia!- Começo a chorar novamente, relembrando de tudo o que eu já havia passado com a Jo_._

_-Não ve Meg?! Olhe para você! Chorando por causa dela, por causa do mal que ela te fez!_

-A Jo jamais faria mal a mim, você não sabe o que diz.- Tento me acalmar, afinal, eu estava em sua casa, não podia começar a gritar com ela no meio da madrugada.

_-Meg...-_

Nessa hora, ela se inclina sobre mim e tenta me beijar, na verdade, encosta seus lábios nos meus, talvez na esperança vã de que eu retribua. Eu simplesmente a afasto de mim, e ela me olha, confusa e constrangida.

_-Porque..?_

-Porque eu amo outra pessoa, e você sabe disso. Me desculpe Sakura, mas eu jamais seria capaz de me envolver com uma pessoa sem a amar, muito menos me envolver com alguém amando outra, não seria justo com você e me faria muito mais infeliz_._

_-Mas Meg..._

-Eu vou continuar com o meu serviço de te proteger, não se preocupe, e realmente sou muito grata ao que você fez por mim esta noite, mas eu simplesmente não posso mais ficar, preciso ir atras da Jo, e esclarecer tudo isso.

_-E se ela te fizer chorar novamente? -Ela pergunta num tom de deboche. _

-Você realmente não a conhece. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pela hospitalidade. -Saio do quarto, a deixando lá mesmo, apenas vou ao seu quarto buscar minhas roupas em seu banheiro. Vejo pelo relógio na parede que são três da manhã, mas não me importo. Visto minhas roupas mesmo estando molhadas e saio pela porta da frente, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar os empregados. Sakura não veio mais atras de mim.

Começo a andar pelas ruas, tentando encontrar a casa da Jo, a chuva continuava a cair, mas isso não importava, nada mais me importava, desde que eu tivesse minha chance de dizer a ela o quanto eu a amava.


	9. Por favor não me deixe

Comecei a correr no meio da madrugada, debaixo da chuva que caia incessantemente.

Em minha mente, a única coisa que importava era encontrar a Jo o quanto antes e dizer a ela tudo o que eu sentia.

No momento, estava desabrigada, desempregada já que havia brigado com a minha cliente e completamente perdida as três e meia da manhã numa cidade enorme e desconhecida para mim.

Eu corria pelas ruas, a maioria com pouca iluminação por se tratar de uma área mais distante e menos habitada de Tóquio.

Depois de perambular pelas ruas por quase uma hora, dei-me conta de que estava indo para um lugar ruim, pois as placas estavam pixadas, algumas ruas não tinham nenhum tipo de iluminação e haviam também pédios abandonados.

Faltava pouco para as cinco da manhã quando adentrei num beco, um pouco escuro, com alguns latões de lixo e de aspecto desagradável, mas que, distante, no seu final, podia-se ver o que parecia uma avenida, pois tinha movimento de alguns carros e sinalização.

Mas quando as coisas pareciam estar melhorando, vejo que me enganei.

Virei-me para trás após ouvir passos em minha direção e me deparo com dois homens gordos e fortes, parados, me encarando com sorrisos cínicos em seus rostos.

-_E ai boneca, o que faz num lugar destes a essa hora?-_ Diz o mais baixo de cabelos negros.

-_Se está perdida, podemos te ajudar e lhe fazer companhia amor_.-Agora quem fala é o alto, de cabelos loiros.

-Estou muito bem, obrigada!- Respondo com hostilidade na voz. Já havia me deparado com muitos vagabundos como estes, não seria agora que conseguiriam me assustar.

_-Ah, que isso, a gente só quer conversar...E se divertir um pouquinho linda.-_

_Agora a voz havia vindo de trás de mim, me viro e mais três homens, tão grandes quanto os outros dois estão a poucos passos de mim._

-Então acho que terão que se divertir sozinhos...Não perco o meu tempo com idiotas.

_-Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso vadia!-_Um deles logo vem para cima de mim.

Levo minha mão até a minha arma, essa palhaçada toda estava me fazendo perder tempo demais quando...Não a encontro. Minha arma não estava comigo! Havia esquecido ela na casa de Sakura quando tirei minhas roupas para tomar banho.

Pelo visto terei de lutar com minhas próprias mãos. Avanço para o homem que havia me xingado, mas antes que conseguisse acertá-lo, um outro, por trás de mim me agarra, me imobilizando, enquanto o que estava ao seu lado se aproxima e começa a passar a mão em minha coxa.

-_Vamos ter que te ensinar a se comportar melhor boneca._

-Solte-me!- Tento chutar o homem que passava a mão em mim, mas tudo o que consegui foi ganhar um tapa na cara de um deles.

**-Solte-a imediatamente!**

Foi tudo o que consegui ouvir e depois se seguiram dois tiros, que acertarem em cheio dois dos cinco homens. Viro-me, certa de que conhecia muito bem aquela voz e vejo sua dona com olhos frios, mas também cheios de ódio.

-_Que isso graçinha, nós só queríamos brincar um pouco com a sua amiga._

-**Cale-se! -**Na sua voz havia raiva e logo, outro tiro se seguiu, matando o terceiro homem.

Ela corre até mim para saber como estou enquanto os dois homens que restaram olham para ela com medo e ódio.

**-Como você está?**

-Eu estou bem Jo, mas como...-Não tive tempo de terminar a frase. Um dos dois homens me interrompeu.

_-Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso aos nossos amigos!-_E ele corre em sua diração. Ela atira, o fazendo cair no chão, criando uma poça de sangue ao lado da sua cabeça, que logo foi lavada pela chuva.

Enquanto a Jo caminhava em minha direção, o último homem se aproximou por suas costas, cravando uma faca na mesma. Foi tudo muito rápido. Em um instante ela estava em pé e no outro estava caindo, inconsciente, com um corte profundo em suas costas.

O homem, quando a viu no chão, correu, e naquele momento tudo em que pensei foi que eu não poderia perder quem eu amava, então, levantei-me e segurei a Jo com todo o cuidado, comecei a caminhar até o fim do beco.

Por sorte eu estava certa, era mesmo uma avenida o que pensei ter visto. Agora já eram quase 6.30 da manhã e um pequeno fluxo de pessoas que saiam para trabalhar circulavam na rua. Um homem, de uns trinta anos que passava elegantemente pela rua num terno cinza parou e ofereceu ajuda assim que nos viu, chamando uma ambulância que não demorou a chegar, e enquanto isso eu olhava para Jo desacordada em meu braços num momento de extrema fragilidade e pedi aos céus que não a levassem de mim, não saberia viver sem ela novamente.

O caminho até o hospital foi lento e agoniante para mim. A única coisa que fez com que eu mantivesse minha sanidade naquele momento foi ouvir as batidas fracas e tímidas do coração da Jo atravéz de uma pequena máquina.


	10. Um novo amanhecer

Faziam três meses desde que Jo fora baleada por minha causa. Três meses que passo neste hospital, ao lado de seu leito, esperando que ela desperte. Três meses de noites mal dormidas em que me desespero com a possibilidade de não poder ver novamente um de seus extremamente raros sorrisos, os quais eram repletos de beleza.

Todos os dias, os médicos tentavam me animar, me dizendo que ela estava se recuperando, que este era um processo lento.

Nesse meio tempo, recebi várias propostas de Sakura, para que voltasse a me encontrar com ela e até ir morar em sua casa. Obviamente recusei todas, e após algum tempo, quando pensava que ela havia desistido, recebo um telefonema de meu chefe me alertando sobre uma reclamação de meus serviços para com Sakura. Me foi dado um prazo de dois dias para procurá-la ou perderia meu emprego. Após isso me demiti. Ainda possuía uma pequena poupança, que não hesitária em usar para cuidar de Jo e, é claro, sobreviver enquanto não arrumasse outro emprego.

Os dias eram cansativos e pareciam ser intermináveis. Quando o cansaço ameaçava tomar conta de mim, me obrigada a descer até a cantina do hospital para tomar um pouco de café e conseguir me manter acordada para então retornar para o lado dela.

Era uma tarde de Terça-feira, quando não pude mais enganar o estômago e precisei novamente descer à cantina em busca de algo para comer. O fiz o mais rápido possível apesar dos avisos de uma das atendentes de que eu poderia passar mal, tudo o que me importava repousava num quarto deste mesmo lugar.

Assim que terminei um pequeno sanduíche, retornei ao quarto de Jo. Assim que abria porta, fiquei em choquei: Ela estava sentada na cama, o lençol sobre seus joelhos e ela olhava para a janela, pensativa.

Não pude mais me segurar, deixei que todas as lágrimas de dor, medo, tristeza, alegria e...amor rolassem por minha face. Havia esperado por ela por tanto tempo e ultimamente o medo de perdê-la corroía-me por dentro.

-Jo!- Foi tudo o que consegui dizer, ainda em meio a lágrimas, corri, como nunca, como se minha própria vida dependesse disso e a abracei, esperando nunca mais percisar me separar dela.

-Jo...tive tanto medo de te perder.- Escondi meu rosto em seu colo. Senti quando uma de suas mãos acariciou delicadamente meu cabelo.

-**Meg...**

Nessa hora, chega o médico de Jo, Levanto-me para que possa examiná-la.

_-Muito bem senhorita, aparentemente não há nada de errado com você, ficará em observação esta noite e amanhã poderá partir_.

-Muito obrigada doutor!- Disse.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. A caminho da saída do quarto, virou-se e disse:

-_Caso queira saber, essa moça ficou ao seu lado esses três meses que esteve internada. Ela parece se importar muito com você._

Nada disse, apenas corei instantaneamente quando Jo desviou os olhos do médico quando este saiu e olhou para mim.

-**Obrigada...**

**-**Não tem por que agradecer...Se não tivesse ido me salvar, nada disso teria acontecido.- Meu tom de voz e minha cabeça estavam baixos. Acabara de me dar conta de que o motivo pelo qual a vida de Jo estiera em risco era eu.

-**Meg, o que aconteceu foi por um descuido meu.**

-NÃO!- Elevei meu tom de voz.- Não ve que por causa você poderia não estar mais aqui?- Agora eu havia voltado a chorar.

Ela nada disse, apenas tentou se levantar, o que foi interrompido por um aparenge gemido de dor.

-**Ai...**

-Jo! Não se levante!- Corri até ela ajudando-a a se deitar novamente.

-**E você não diga bobagens...**- Ela virou o rosto para não olhar nos meus olhos.

-Mas é verdade que...

-**A verdade é que eram assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Minha vida eu arrisco todos os dias com o meu trabalho, a diferença, é que dessa vez houe um motivo para isso acontecer, houve um motivo para eu não ter desistido de mim mesma, um motivo para eu, toda noite ter a certeza de que sou humana, algo que faz com que o meu coração bata com tamanha intensidade que nenhum instinto de matar colocado em mim consiga superar, e esse motivo é você Meg. A verdade é que não me importaria de ter morrido com aquela bala, desde que isso garantisse seu bem estar.- **Ela me interrompeu.

-Jo...- Eu não sabia o que dizer.- Jo...- Abracei-a forte, chorando novamente.- Eu...eu te amo tanto. Não é possível que eu fique bem longe de você.

Quando a olhie nos olhos, ela sorriu, um sorriso simples, repleto de alegria e ternura. Beijou-me na testa, bocejando em seguida.

-Bem, você precisa descansar, afinal tem que estar bem para poder voltar para casa.

-**Boa noite Meg.**- E adormeceu

-Boa noite Jo.- Falei, sorrindo, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Na manhã seguinte, o médico, após examinar rapidamente Jo, a liberou. Ajudei-a a arrumar suas coisas e fomos para sua casa.

Agora, as coisas pareciam seguir seu rumo correto, e uma nova fase de nossas vidas iniciava-se.


End file.
